


Принцесса Бодхисаттва

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Не последний раз [2]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Roach
Series: Не последний раз [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797004
Kudos: 1





	Принцесса Бодхисаттва

— Не верится, что ты согласился на все это представление с Восьмеркой, — произнес Роуч. Его собеседник предпочел промолчать, передернув плечами, что можно было принять за желание избежать разговора. Впрочем, это Бодхи не грозило. Если уж он сразу, после изматывающе-долгого секса не сбежал из постели, то Роттингер мог по праву считать его своей собственностью и развалиться сверху, поперек широкой спины, прижимаясь к пояснице грудью. Это была самая удачная для разговора поза — последнее время, после того, как охуенно богатый говнюк предложил им закончить то, что начал Озаки, сделав из Восьмерки шоу, поговорить с Бодхи можно было только крепко его зафиксировав.

— Восьмерка Озаки станет хитом на всем пространстве Сети, — Роуч положил ладонь на идеально загорелую спинуи провел вверх — туда, где на коже цвета червонного золота начинали проступать россыпи веснушек, — это будет интересно не только экстремалам и болтающимся в околоспортивной кухне, но и обывателям. Представь, сидит такая блондинка, молоденькая студенточка юридического колледжа, с амбициями больше, чем сиськи, и пялится, как мы... Не знаю... Бейсджампинг с Эвереста?! Высота, скорость, драйв, адреналин... Она дышать забывает от восторга, а между ног у нее — потоп! И она...

— ...видит четыре переломанных тела в черных пакетах в последних кадрах ролика, — с мрачным смешком прервал его Бодхи, подкладывая согнутые в локтях руки под голову.

— Вот ей облом-то, — Роуч рассмеялся, добравшись рукой до шеи, и принялся мягко массировать ее пальцами. — А она уже собралась тому симпатичному третьему слева чуваку писать о своих влажных фантазиях. Представляешь, сколько будет визжащих фанаток, когда мы закончим Восьмерку?

— Если мы закончим, — поправил Бодхи, подвигаясь и утыкаясь лбом в матрас, чтобы дать доступ ко всей шее.

— Мы будем единственными, первыми, кто победил природу! — не обратив внимания на исправление, закончил мысль Роуч.

— Победители природы. Какой бред, — глухо и недоверчиво сказал Бодхи, ни на секунду не забывший о своих сомнениях.

— Победители трахают королев, — усмехнувшись, сообщил Роуч, оглядывая распростертое под ним обнаженное тело и решая перевести разговор в другое русло, чтобы не добавлять сомнений и так погрязшему в них Бодхи. У разговора была банальная цель — выразить свое согласие на предложенную идею, что, надеялся Роттингер, хоть немного поможет в принятии решения их лидеру. Закончить его, раз уж они так удачно все еще находились в постели, можно было так же, как и начать. — Впрочем, у меня с этим и так полный порядок, — и он с размаху ударил по голой ягодице, добиваясь звонкого шлепка, но не убрал руку, принявшись с силой растирать и мять пострадавшее место.

— Какой же ты придурок, — стараясь скрыть недовольной фразой шумный выдох, Бодхи очень быстро растерял всю свою мрачность, расслабляясь под настойчивыми прикосновениями.

— Впрочем, нет, — увлеченный новой идеей, Роуч рухнул на постель рядом, не убирая руки с подставленных бедер, забираясь пальцами между ними, продолжая неспешно массировать теперь уже яйца, поросшие жесткими и густыми темными волосками. — Пока не закончим — будешь принцессой.

— Что за дурацкая игра — придумывать прозвища, — неожиданно резко откликнулся Бодхи, только казавшийся разморенным, и, садясь, опрокинул любовника на спину. Роуч послушно откинулся на простыни, раскидывая руки наподобие распятия и оглядывая стоящего на коленях мужчину с нескрываемым удовольствием. После прошлого раза он оставался растрепанным и измятым; волосы спутались от хаотичных движений затылком по подушке, на шее и груди наливались темным цветом поставленные засосы, только губы оставались все такими же светлыми и тонкими, хотя поцелуев было предостаточно. Задержав на них взгляд, Роттингер в очередной раз подумал, что их негласный лидер иногда умудрялся выглядеть развратно, из всех чувств оставляя только похоть.

— Ты первый начал, — продолжая задираться только из-за скверного характера, Роучс удовольствием отмечал, что легкие ласки снова возбудили Бодхи, и он, судя по взгляду, тоже был не против продолжения. — Бо-о-одхисаттва.

— Это идея Самсары, — раздраженно запротестовал он, щепетильно относившийся ко всему, что касалось имени и не желающий признавать свою причастность к его созданию.

— А это — моя, — усмехнувшись, Роуч опустил руку вниз и сжал кулак на еще толком не налившемся кровью члене. Медленно подрачивая, он с полуулыбкой отмечал, как Бодхи смотрит на руку, заворожено следя за пальцами, оттягивающими кожу, на обратном движении обнажая головку. — Можно и совместить! Давай, принцесса Бодхисаттва, сделай мне хорошо...

— Пусть будет принцесса — только заткнись, — Бодхи выдохнул, перестав пялиться, и склонился над пахом, опираясь на локти.

«Принцесса... — подумал Роуч, пропустив вдох, как только губы обхватили его член, полностью вбирая в жаркую глубину рта и принимаясь методично скользить по стволу, — принцессы так не сосут. Только блядские королевы».


End file.
